1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing a display of objects. Still, more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing a ratio of objects in relation to properties of the objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A model for user interface (UI) design involves presenting software objects, also referred to herein as objects, in a list and then placing actions adjacent to the objects. Objects are items in a program displayed on a user interface and capable of being interacted with by a user. Actions are commands that may be executed on an object. A user may first select the object and then select the action that applies to that object. Within user interface model, the user interface objects are predominant. User interface actions may be a close second in importance, followed by the properties of the objects. Properties of the objects may be traits or characteristics of the objects.
Changing the properties of an object may be a frequent function of user interface applications. Finding objects and changing their properties may use a user interface widget. The widget may be a table. Tables display objects, as well as their properties. Each row of the table may contain one object and each column may display one property of the object. For example, if the objects within an application are different types of animals, then one row could represent dogs while another row could represent cats. The columns within the table would show some of the properties of the objects.